


Dinner Date Blunder

by pico_chulo



Series: Valentine's Day 2021 [3]
Category: Persona 2
Genre: 30 minute prompt, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pico_chulo/pseuds/pico_chulo
Summary: Maya's Valentine's day plans don't turn out quite right.=Written in ~30 minutes as part of a 30 minute prompt exercise.
Relationships: Amano Maya/Suou Katsuya
Series: Valentine's Day 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163492
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Dinner Date Blunder

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah doing brief prompts in 30 minutes to help break a creative slump. Prompt for this one is: Character A and B's valentine's day doesn't go as planned.   
> Also brief mention that the setting is after Persona 2 Eternal punishment. Everyone forgets everything and it's pretty much a blank slate.

Valentine’s Day.

Katsuya didn’t understand. Every year the guys at the office talked about their wives and girlfriend’s… about their plans. Every year Katsuya just ignored the day as if it was any other. Though typically he found himself working especially late on Valentine's day. 

This year was… different. This year, there was Maya. She was a journalist he had met at a collaborative holiday party. The two got along well and after several conversations and coffee, they had started to date. It was a surprise to everyone that Katsuya started to see someone so quickly, it was a surprise to him too. But Maya was different. Despite only knowing her for a short while, they seemed to have so much in common and it felt like they could understand each other in a way no one else could. She was... special. 

As walked into work for today he paused as he entered the room. Balloons floated above his desk and as he got closer, he could see ribbons and hearts pinned over his desk as well. _What the hell?!_ It was gaudy red and pink. All of his coworkers, not so discreetly, watched as Katsuya went and read the card left there on a chocolate box on his desk.

**Happy Valentine’s Day! Hope you enjoy the chocolates I left you! I have a surprise for you at my place. Dinner at 6**

**Xoxo**

**Maya**

Katsuya felt his cheeks grow red and quickly closed the card. Hiding it in the drawer at the desk. _There’s no way she could’ve done this alone._ He glanced over to his coworkers with a glare. Everyone dove back into their spots and hide behind their desks. Avoiding him for the rest of the day. 

He sighed and tried to get to work. Though his mind couldn’t help linger on the card. Maya was pretty spontaneous at times, that the card could've meant anything. _What does she even have in mind?_

Katsuya found out when he pulled up to Maya’s and saw the fire department parked out front. Firemen walking out and Maya talking to a man, an investigator. The man took notes as she spoke. Worried, Katsuya hurried. “Are you alright? What happened?”

Always the optimist, she just smiled. “I’m fine. I just left dinner in the oven to long. I guess I’m just not good at this cooking thing.” She scratched her head. Katsuya shook his head a little.

“So that’s what you had surprised?” Katsuya asked.

“Yeah I was trying to be romantic…” She sighed.

Katsuya patted her shoulder trying to comfort her. “I appreciate the thought though.”

“I would let the apartment air out for a few hours just to be safe.” One of the firefighters told Maya. She nodded with a smile.

“Thank you.” She waved as they left. She sighed, her smile faltering. Katsuya frowned. She really had tried to make it a special day for him.

“How about we have dinner at my place? I’m sure I can whip up something for us.” Katsuya explained.

“Really? I wouldn’t want to impose.”

“It’s not imposing.” Katsuya took her hand in his. “I would like it if you’d come over for dinner. Besides I don’t think we can do much here."

“Fair point. But mind if I grab a few things? I have a feeling the apartment might need to air out all night.”

Katsuya wasn’t sure if it was true or if she was looking for an excuse to finally spend the night at his place instead of hers. He didn’t mind either way. As much as he was hesitant to admit it, Katsuya was falling for Miss Maya Amano and he was falling fast. But the way she smiled at him told him, she was falling fast too. 


End file.
